futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Bender Bending Rodríguez
Bender Bending Rodríguez or Bending Unit 22 (voiced by John Di Maggio) was made in Tijauna, Mexico in 2997. As a bending unit, he spent his life before he met Philip J. Fry bending girders to be used for suicide booths. Bender drinks copious amounts of alcohol to recharge his fuel cells, while displaying symptoms similar to intoxication when he stops. When he burps fire comes out of his mouth. He gambles and consorts with hookerbots. He is equipped with a gaydar (though it ultimately claims everyone is gay). He currently lives with Philip J. Fry in his closet-sized apartment, fully equipped with an apartment-sized closet. On several occasions Bender was romantically linked with the head of Lucy Liu. Furthermore, in the episode Love and Rocket Bender claimed to be in love with Planet Express Ship, although the head of Lucy Liu was still stored in his chest cavity. In the episode titled The Honking, Bender was run over by, and turned into, a were-car. He has an affinity for turtles and penguins. When he was shot into space, a society of tiny aliens populated his body and worshipped him as their God. In many episodes,it can be assumed that Bender has a secret lust to be a folk singer. Throughout the series we learn that Bender is made out of 30% Iron, 40% Zinc, 40% titanium, and 40% Dolomite. Obviously he was lying about at least two, because the numbers clearly do not equal 100%, but of course, as shown in several episodes, his computing skills are questionable which makes sense because after all he is a bending unit. Though Dolomite seems like the most unlikely alloy and titanium is confirmed because he sells his body when titanium is at high-price. It is eventually proven that he is composed of all four, and that he simply screwed up the calculations. Hardware Information Bender, like most robots, has to consume alcohol to recharge his fuel cells. He gambles and smokes simply to "look cool." Bender has always wanted to "destroy all humans", except Fry, who is his best friend, and to a lesser extent, Leela. In "Raging Bender," it is declared that he weighs 525 pounds, though this cannot be true, because some of the other characters always seem to be able to lift him up whenever they would want to. He is (assumed) 40% Dolomite, letting him go through lava for a short period of time. In "A Head in the Polls," Bender pawned his 40% Titanium body. In the 30% Iron Chef episode, he stated he is 30% iron, which is weird since he is 80% other metals. He is also equipped with other features such as Tape Recording (used to record Nixon), credit card slot, toilet, antenna, cameras, projector, babies, various food appliances and extendible limbs. In the episode Obsoletely Fabulous he gets a "down-grade", if only in his imagination. In this form he is wooden and steam powered, "...Just as God intended". Appearances Category:Characters Category:Robots